1. Technical Field
This application relates to determining electrical distribution transformer voltages and, in particular, determining distribution transformer voltages based on metered loads.
2. Related Art
Distribution system customer meters are used to measure power consumption by a customer for purposes of billing the customer. Customer meters have become more sophisticated over the course of time. The meters may be digital allowing data to be used for distribution system analysis. The meters can provide instantaneous data related to a connected distribution transformer. Each meter can be accessed from a remote location allowing the data to be monitored and/or retrieved.